companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Tiger
"Pride of the Fatherland!" King Tiger or Tiger II is an Axis heavy vehicle featured in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. *If a King Tiger is lost in a battlefield, it can't be replaced. Game Info Most Axis Commanders of the Wehrmacht in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts choose the Terror Doctrine for one ultimate goal: to call in the ultimate weapon of terror. The Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf.B better known as King Tiger or Konigstiger is something out of a nightmare. This massive oversized beast is armed with the 88mm KwK 43 L/71 gun, a longer and more powerful version of the famous Flak 36 88mm on the standard Tiger tank and with sloping armor up to 180mm, twice the armor of most Allied tanks. The 88mm KwK 43 L/71 is effective against all targets, especially enemy tanks. The mediocre armor of the M4A3 Sherman, Cromwell Tank, M10 Tank Destroyer and Sherman Firefly is highly vulnerable to the King Tiger's 88mm KwK 43 l/71 main gun. It's thick armor also make it able to take an incredible amount of punishment, making it the toughest tank on the battlefield. It has good survivability, making it an excellent vehicle for penetrating the enemy's front lines. It's powerful gun is excellent at taking out heavy support vehicles and heavily fortified positions. It is also one of very few vehicles that are capable of surviving massive artillery strikes. Even if hit by multiple artillery strikes, it suffers only minor damage. Therefore British Commanders who use Royal Artillery doctrine will have trouble facing the King Tiger. Since it moves slowly, infantry such as Grenadier Squads, Volksgrenadier Squads and Pioneer Squads can easily keep up with it. Supporting the King Tiger with infantry and other Panzers is necessary for it to perform effectively on the battlefield. When supporting a King Tiger, be mindful not to move the supporting panzers too far away from the King Tiger. If used conjunction with Terror Doctrine's V1 Flying Bomb, Zeal and Firestorm, a well supported King Tiger can effectively pierce the enemy front lines and can strike fear into even the most persistent Allies Commander. The successful King Tiger itself crushing the enemies on the battlefield can shatter even the toughest of the opponent's morale. The King Tiger is a not only a superb propaganda war machine but also an effective superheavy tank. left|450px|King Tiger moving into enemies territory 450px|An unsupported King Tiger will take more damage from concentrated anti-tank fire than it does to it's enemies. Weakness Although the King Tiger is the heaviest armored and armed tank on the battlefield, it also makes the heaviest and therefore the slowest tank on the battlefield. Its 88mm KwK 43 L/71 gun mounted on the massive turret also makes the tank slow at turning. This makes it nearly useless for hitting even a normal moving target. Unlike other heavy tanks such as the Tiger, if the King Tiger is knockout in the battlefield, it is permanently lost and can never be replaced. Therefore it is crucial for the Axis Commander to protect the King Tiger with other panzers and infantry. Operating it alone is highly risky unless running out of options. Despite being heavily armored, concentrated anti-tank fire from tank such as Sherman Fireflys and M10 Tank Destroyers can destroy it, and if suffer an engine damage, the King Tiger is basically a sitting target. The powerful gun of the Pershing is also a threat. Thus, supporting it is Axis Commanders priority. If the Wehrmacht is playing with a Panzer Elite, deployed the Bergetiger in case the King Tiger is knock out but its wreckage still salvageable. For the Allies, it is advice not only to destroy the King Tiger but also its wreckage to prevent the enemies from recovering it. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Axis Category:Vehicles